The Valador Chronicles
by Quetou
Summary: The world has fallen... The humans have died off and the once proud Pokémon were thrown into chaos... The Legendary Pokémon have turned against their vows to protect, gained followers, and are beginning to slowly destroy this world... A war is coming.
1. 1: Tycano and Maggy

Okay. First off, I am extremely sorry to all of my readers. I have recently had a couple things happen in my life. I'd rather not talk about them right now. But I needed to get through all of that before I began writing again.

So yeah, I may not be updating Armorian or Rise of Mustang right now, but I have gotten several ideas lately for a new fic. I think you'll like it.

So without further ado, let's begin.

* * *

**The Valador Chronicles**

* * *

**A.N.: For the first couple chapters, you get the story from the perspective of my main character. However that will soon change. He is a Quilava, by the way. I don't mention it anywhere in this chapter, and I'm too lazy to go and find a nice place to add it in.**

* * *

My leg is throbbing. I laid at the back of an alleyway, soaked in the rain and blood.

_Our_ blood.

§ Flashback §

_"You are the best of the best when it comes to assassins. A cyborg, more or less."_

§ End Flashback §

Oh Arceus, why did I ever go into that section of the guild?! Because of me, my best friend is now dead and I could very well join her within the next twelve hours!

My tears fell down my face, onto her limp body.

§ Flashback §

_Twilight was falling on the plain. Dark storm clouds forming on the edge of the mountains._

_"Tycano, run! You'll be fine! Just leave me!!"_

_"No, I'm not going anywhere!"_

_I ran my hardest towards the Bayleef. She had collapsed on the dirt of the outskirts of what was left of Derago City._

_There was a large explosion about a mile to the east of us._

_"200 yards... 150... 105..." I panted as everything blurred past me._

_My closest friend was now screaming at me to turn around and save myself. But I couldn't listen. I _had_ to keep running, against all the warnings my body was giving me._

_I had finally reached her. But all too late._

_I began a quick synopsis of her condition. I switched to my X-Ray visor and looked over her exhausted body._

_A few broken ribs, broken leg, and a... Wait.... Was that a crystal shard in her right thigh?_

_As I examined her, I got my bearings, summoned my calmest voice, and said to her, "Maggy, I don't know what's going to happen... But I'm going to try with all my strength to save you... If you don't make it... If _we_ don't make it, it's been an honor serving with you..."_

§ End Flashback §

There was movement all around me. I switched to my thermal visor and scanned my surroundings. There was only purple with thin black outlines until I looked below me...

I moved Maggy's body carefully to the side of me...

"I can't believe she's actually gone..." I whispered to myself sadly, barely audible due to the rain.

I concentrated my attention once again to the ground. Small, orange shapes running amongst the purple background.

Only some scared Rattata and a couple Ratticate. Nothing to be worried about. I had to stay alert though.

What were they running from?

I got up from my safe alleyway. I took another look at Maggy, glancing at the gash I had made in her leg...

'I'm sorry Mag... But I needed that Shard... You know that...'

I broke away from looking at her corpse and turned. A tear rolled down my face, hiding amongst the rain.

* * *

Not entirely sure where this story came from... I just thought it up yesterday and have been writing it ever since.

So I haven't given up on my other fics, I'm just putting those off for awhile. Sorry if anyone's disappointed.

Have a good night.


	2. 2: Another

So looks like it's an all go for Valador. I got a couple good responses. One from Redworthy and two more from my friends at school.

Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my other two fics. They're just on hold for now until I figure out where I want to take them.

I will be taking character requests starting when I get chapter 3 up if anyone has any. So just put them into a review and I'll gladly add you into the story. But I will be writing everyone **IN ORDER**. So if it takes awhile and you still don't see your character in, just try to be patient.

Well, now that's out of the way, let's get started.

* * *

**The Valador Chronicles**

* * *

I wandered the streets of Derago... I stuck mostly to the shadows as there would occasionally be a sentinel's light shining onto the streets scanning for any movement...

For me.

**§ Flashback §**

A young Cyndiquil walked down a hallway with a human with a dusty white lab coat.

A few lights flickered and sparked above them... The sound of their steps echoed off the debris and pipes from the ceiling...

They echoed off the dead bodies of humans and pokémon alike.

Tycano heard the ragged breathing of the scientist. He looked up, noticing the gun she was holding close, finger on the trigger. The scientist had the gun pointed at the end of the hall, in case of any danger.

An ominous glow was at the end of the hall, as if a machine had electicity coursing through it's structure.

"Tycano," she whispered. "We've kept secrets from you."

**§ End Flashback §**

I had been going for an hour now since I left that alley... I had my flames off due to the fact that they could give me away. The rain had stopped about a half hour ago, leaving the ground very damp and the air filled with the familiar smell of the liquid. That comforted me.

But it also left me feeling uneasy... That rain covered my scent... I had to stay on my claws now. I could have someone on my tail right now...

No. I have to stay calm.

First thing's first. I have to find more allys. It will be hard... But I have to do it.

Luckily, there are a few Legends that are fighting for good. I'll need to find them...

'Ugh! But they won't listen to me unless I have followers!' I thought.

I was now about a mile away from that cold alleyway... I walked through the gates of a park.

I glanced at the time in my Heads-Up Display. 10:46 PM. I got the feeling this was going to be long night...

I heard a ball of dark energy fly past my head before crashing into a tree a couple yards away. I felt it nick my ear just barely, taking some of the skin with it.

I turned quickly to get a look at my attacker while dodging a Sucker Punch.

Wait. A Sucker Punch attack? How did they get that close to me that fast?

A saw a blur of movement to my right and jumped back a foot to dodge, firing a small burst of hot Embers out of my mouth.

I saw the attack make contact with a blur of movement. There was something there, I just couldn't see it.

"Oh Shinx... It's another assassin!" I said in anger as I evaded another Sucker Punch.

Everything became still.

I opened my eyes to reveal a Banette in front of me, baring a devilish grin, each of it's yellow rotting teeth about the size of a human's thumb.

I noticed it had the same technology as I did around it's head. Only it looked older...

"You need to be careful..." it eerily said in a faint feminine voice. She cocked her head as she spoke. "The Sentinel's are looking for you... From Mewtwo's clannn..." The way she prolonged that last syllable made my insides churn.

"Who do you belong to?" I spat at her.

"No one. I am a Wanderer, like yourself. I may join Darkrai soon enough, however..."

"Then why the crap were you attacking me if you are neither good nor bad?!" I was ticked off now.

"I didn't know what side you belonged to until you said 'assassin.' You belonged to the Flame Clan, yes?"

"Answer my question, you unholy demon spawn. _Then_ I will answer yours."

"Ooooo, touchy litte dog, aren't you?" This aggrivated me... "I already answered your question. Have you forgotten that assassins should not attack each other?"

"What's your point..." I muttered through my bared teeth.

The Banette shook her head as if in pity. "Did you hit your head? Look, doggy, you said 'it's _another_ assassin'... That immediately tells me you're an assassin, too."

I felt dumb. I was now not only tired physically, but mentally now, too.

I hung my head, turned around, and walked through the park.

I felt a light pat on my back. I stopped walking.

"Hey. You okay? I didn't mean to beat you up like that... ... I may be a stereo-typical Ghost-Type, but I have sympathy for others."

I had closed up.

I raised my head, eyeing the path ahead. "I need to find shelter. Don't follow me unless you're going to join and _stay_ on the side of justice and liberty."

I bolted, not looking behind me to see if the Banette was following.

The fire on my head and supposedly tail was blazing.

This was a mistake.

* * *

So I didn't like this one as much. Just a little weird in my opinion... What do you guys think on it?


	3. U1: Request!

Okay guys. I couldn't wait. I want requests. Ha ha ha yeah, I'm impatient. Besides, I'm really excited to start writing anyone and everyone into this.

* * *

Here's the rules for requesting:

- In Valador, I plan on using every single Pokémon at least once. That includes Zoroa and Zoraork or however you spell it...

- You can request to be a pokémon. Just send me a review or an email with the request to theriseofmustang[at]gmail[dot]com

- If you request a pokémon that has already been requested or brought into the story, you will probably be overlooked.

- Requests should contain the name of your character, the pokémon you would like to be, their personality, and if you would like to be good or evil.

* * *

So get requesting, guys!! It should be really fun to write this. ^_^ I'll write chapter three as soon as I get at least two requests. Thanks, everyone!


End file.
